Un nuevo comienzo
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Susan Pevensie no puede dejar de pensar en Caspian, hasta que un día la vida le da una sorpresa.


**Los personajes son propiedad de C.S. Lewis y Disney/Fox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo comienzo<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde que había salido de Narnia, y más aún desde que vivía en Estados Unidos con sus padres, Susan Pevensie había rehuido lo más posible el tema de los chicos.<p>

No es que se hubiera prometido así misma que jamás entablaría una relación con un miembro del sexo opuesto, ni que continuara conservando la esperanza de algún día, por imposible que pareciera, se encontraría de nuevo en ese mágico mundo donde ella era una reina. _S__usan la Benévola, Reina de Narnia, Señora de Cair Paravel y Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias_, era su título, para ser más exactos.

No, la razón de esa indiferencia ante los chicos –y hombres- que se aproximaban a ella con la intención de invitarla si no a formar una familia con ella, por lo menos de salir a tomar un helado, era que ella ya había visto y vivido lo suficiente para saber que ninguno de esos pobres desdichados la harían completamente feliz, y ciertamente ella no podría hacerlos felices tampoco a ellos.

Y no es que pensara que no estaban a su altura –Susan, reina de Narnia-, puesto que sabía de sobra que en este mundo no era más que Susan Pevensie, de Finchley, Inglaterra.

No, la verdad es que ella ya se había enamorado de un personaje que era parte de aquel mundo mágico, y aunque sabía que era una tontería esperar que de alguna forma u otra pudieran estar juntos, inconscientemente –o tal vez no tanto- rechazaba a todos sus posibles pretendientes por la simple y sencilla razón de que no eran _él_, y que no se le parecían ni un poco.

Muchas veces soñaba que se lo encontraba mientras caminaba junto con su madre hacia las tiendas, o que lo veía jugar junto con otros muchachos en el parque cercano a la casa en la que residían. Pero siempre, un pestañeo borraba la imagen y se daba cuenta que no era él, que no era su Caspian, aquel príncipe que no sólo se quedó con su reino, sino con su corazón y su primer beso de amor.

Por eso el día que se encontraba tomando un té en compañía de su amiga Anne Marie en una confitería frente al parque, y que una peculiar melena de rizos oscuros alborotada por la leve brisa otoñal que corría por la ciudad apareció frente a ella, al otro lado de la ventana, no le prestó demasiada atención.

Sin embargo, cuando el joven caballero dueño de esa cabellera entró al establecimiento, y pasó por la mesa que compartía con su amiga en su camino hacia la barra, Susan se percató que por más que parpadeaba, esa piel morena, esos cautivantes ojos negros y esa brillante sonrisa, no desaparecían.

Susan dejó de prestarle atención a los comentarios que le hacía Anne Marie sobre los preparativos para la boda de su hermana mayor, y se dedicó a observar detenidamente a aquel extraño.

El joven hombre, que le pidió al encargado algunos dulces y pastelillos para llevar, era idéntico a Caspian, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía las mismas características físicas, la misma fineza de rasgos, e incluso el mismo porte aristocrático, ese aire que sólo pertenecía a la nobleza.

¿Y si era él? ¿Y si había dejado Narnia para ir por ella?

Emocionada, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el joven, dejando a una muy sorprendida Anne Marie con la palabra en la boca, dispuesta a… No estaba segura a qué, tan sólo sabía que quería verlo de cerca, hablar con él. Y lo logra. Rápidamente entablan una agradable conversación, y aunque Susan sabía que probablemente él era el hombre más interesante con quien se había encontrado desde que abandonó Narnia, no era él. No era Caspian.

Se llamaba Jasper Benson y estaba por terminar sus estudios de Leyes en la Universidad, para después entraría a trabajar en el despacho de más renombre de la región. Era innegable que se parecía bastante a Caspian, pero él, Jasper, tenía los ojos más redondos y un poco más claros, su complexión, aunque atractiva, no poseía las marcas que deja el entrenamiento a caballo, de espadas y de lucha, su sonrisa no llegaba a ser tan brillante, y sobre todo, a su voz le faltaba ese tono ligeramente españolado que hacían tan singulares las palabras de aquel príncipe que tanto añoraba.

Sin embargo, cuando Jasper se percató que tenía que cumplir con el encargo que le había hecho su madre, y se despidió de Susan, invitándola a reunirse con él al día siguiente en esa misma confitería para continuar su plática, ella se sorprendió a sí misma aceptando, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jasper se marchó, y Susan volvió a la mesa con Anne Marie, a quien le contó lo que acababa de ocurrir, omitiendo obviamente, la referencia a Caspian, a su primer amor. Él y Narnia eran un secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba. Y sin que supiera muy bien por qué, ya deseaba que se llegara pronto el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>twitter . com  _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
